Escuchar al corazón
by Amai do
Summary: Todos fueron enviados a un lugar donde no existen los finales felices: nuestro mundo. Hipo y Astrid no se conocen, pero aún así no pueden evitar enamorase, pero dos decisiones que no recuerdan, los persiguen, por eso no pueden escuchar al corazón...porque no tienen uno. /"Crossover con Once Upon a Time"/ ONE SHOT


_Este fic participa en el reto de Marzo "Crossovers" del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk_

_How to train your dragon no me pertenece, ni tampoco la serie de Once Upon a Time, pero este fic y sus conexiones raras con el resto de mis fics, sí._

_**Negritas: tiempo presente**_

_Cursiva: pasado_

_Hace alusión a mi fic de Cómo escuchar a tu corazón._

_Cabe mencionar que el fic se lleva a acabo durante el final de la primera temporada de Once Upon a Time, es decir, cuando los personajes de los cuentos no tienen idea de quiénes son en realidad, adoptando nuevas vidas, por lo cual también los dragones son humanos._

**_Astrid:_**_ Tamara_

**Hipo: **Harold (así le llaman en la version Francesa)

**Patapez: **George

**Chimuelo: **Axel

**Tormenta: **Paige

Les advierto que está medio confuso, sobretodo si no conocen la estructura de Once Upon a Time que es intercalar los **Flashbacks** con el tiempo presente.

_A leer!_

.

.

**-Escuchar al corazón-**

"_El pasado es otra tierra, y no la podemos ir a visitar. _

_Así que, si yo digo que hubo dragones, y también hombres que los montaban,_

_¿Quién ha estado allí y que pueda decirme que estoy equivocado? "_

_Cómo ser un pirata. _–**Cressida Cowell**

**.**

_"Su prisión... como la de todos nosotros, será el tiempo. _

_Se detendrá el tiempo, y quedaremos atrapados. _

_En un lugar horrible... donde se nos privará de cuanto apreciamos, de cuanto amamos, sufriremos el resto de nuestros días. _

_Mientras la Reina lo celebra, ¡victoriosa! No habrá más finales felices" _

**\- Rumplestilskin / Once Upon a Time**

**.**

**.**

**Otro día en Storybroke.**

**Últimamente las cosas habían estado tensas, bueno, en realidad, nadie se había percatado de la monotonía hasta que el reloj de la torre comenzó a andar otra vez, es decir, desde que Emma apareció por allí. **

**Por un lado, todos apoyaban a Emma, la sheriff del pueblo, pero por otra, le temían a la alcaldesa y a esa loca obsesión que había desarrollado por proteger a su hijo adoptivo. ****Muchos en el pueblo decían y comentaban rumores acerca de un supuesto hechizo, pero no eran más que eso, rumores.**

**Pero como era obvio, las cosas pasaban desapercibidas para los ciudadanos que trabajaban arduamente en las labores cotidianos, lo cual era bueno para Regina, pues la información de su verdadera identidad y las capacidades que ellos en realidad les eran desconocidas, volviéndolos vulnerables y desorientados, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar, porque la maldición que los había llevado a ese lugar sin finales felices pronto destruida.**

**Específicamente el heredero de lo que algún día fue Berk, ignoraba por completo lo que había sido, y lo que seguía siendo, tomando la vida de un joven veterinario, con un consultorio en el centro de la ciudad.**

**-Es todo Archie, Pongo está bien, sólo aplica esta pomada en la pata donde se encajó el clavo, y en algunos días cicatrizará por completo. –comentó Harold, escribiendo una receta del veterinario. **

**-Muchas gracias, Harold. –el psiquiatra se ajustó los lentes para leer las indicaciones. -¿Y está pomada dónde se compra?**

**-Oh, descuida, aquí tengo una. Deja le hablo a mi asistente. –respiró y le llamó al chico regordete. –¡George!**

_._

_._

_Drago dio la indicación inmediata al dragón para que matara a Hipo._

_-¡No!, Chimuelo, detente, alto amigo. -el muchacho no quería moverse de allí, porque dentro de él, creía que el amigo que había debajo de esa faceta de monstruo, pronto saldría de nuevo a la luz. Pero lamentablemente se equivocó, cada segundo que pasaba, las posibilidades de que ese milagro ocurriera, iban desapareciendo, pues nadie ni nada podían interferir entre el dragón alfa y una orden que se le diera a otro más. _

_En cuanto notaron esa anomalía en el comportamiento del furia nocturna, Estoico y Valka se apresuraron a llegar donde estaba Hipo. Sin embargo, no sólo los padres del chico fueron quienes observaron esa actitud. __ Astrid también vio el peligro desde las alturas así que apresuró el vuelo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su novio._

_-Vamos, Tormenta, vamos. –indicó desesperada la rubia. _

_Agudizó su mirada para empezar a enfocar al chico, no quería que nada le pasara, no soportaría en realidad, y para evitarlo, estaba dispuesta a dar la vida con tal que él estuviera a salvo._

_-Oye, Astrid, vas muy rápido. –comentó Eret al notar un incremento considerable en la velocidad del dragón._

_La rubia hizo a Eret a un lado, tomando el control de la dragona, sin importarle que pudiera caer, pero no lo hizo, pues el ex trampero se aferró a la silla de montar. Al cabo de unos segundos, tocaron la nieve con las plantas de sus pies._

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida, tratando de comprender la terrible escena que su amado protagonizaba._

_El trampero ni se acercó por donde estaba Hipo y la rubia, lo hizo desde atrás, tratando de acorralar a Chimuelo para que dejara de atacar._

_-Astrid, aléjate de aquí. –pidió, casi rogándole, pero la rubia no obedeció, demostrando su terquedad._

_Con cautela se hacían hacia atrás. Al ver que el Furia Nocturna no recapacitaría, Astrid tomó una decisión. _

_-Tormenta, ataca a Chimuelo. –indicó Astrid a la Nadder._

_-¡No! –contradijo Hipo. –Sólo está controlado, no quiere hacernos daño._

_Pero ya era tarde, la Nadder también estaba bajo el hipnotismo del dragón alfa. Ahora no sólo era el Furia Nocturna, también era el dragón de la rubia. Dos reptiles poderosos con el fuego más consumidor conocido hasta ese momento estaban a punto de disparar al heredero de Berk, y ahora, a su novia._

_Los chicos se tomaron de la mano esperando el impulso y el disparo final, pero Hipo tomó una arriesgada decisión. Soltó su mano y empujó a Astrid para alejarla de allí._

_La muchacha vio que Valka y Estoico venían corriendo, también notó que Eret estaba muy ocupado con otro dragón que apareció por allí, al igual que sus amigos jinetes se acercaban, pero era seguro que el disparo llegaría antes que ellos._

_Rogó en su interior que el dragón fuera otro, que no fuera Chimuelo, o que reaccionara, pero a cada segundo era más imposible. _

_La rubia conocía a Hipo mejor que cualquier persona, sabía que no se movería, resistiría confiado en que el dragón cambiaría de actitud, pero ella no estaba tan segura._

_Astrid cerró sus ojos, respiro profundamente y corrió a gran velocidad la poca distancia a la que el castaño la había alejado._

_El momento de crisis estaba a punto de llegar. _

_-¡Astrid! no, espera por favor. –rogó aterrorizado, tratando de detenerla con la mano que colocó… pero era demasiado tarde, Astrid había empujado a Hipo para salvarle la vida, sin contar que el Furia Nocturna y el Nadder Mortífero le habían disparado directamente, arrojándola contra el hielo duro que había detrás, desgraciadamente, cayéndole encima._

_Un silencio se escuchó, Drago volteó feliz._

_-No es lo que había pensado, pero así al menos aprenderás Hipo que los dragones destruyen, y esa chiquilla, entendió que no debe confrontarme._

_Dio media vuelta y empezó a dar más indicaciones._

_Cuando salió del aturdimiento, y se levantó, no creía lo que había presenciado. Los dos mejores dragones que conocía y los más leales amigos que hubiese podido encontrar, le habían disparado a él, a él y… a Astrid._

_-¡No!, ¡no! –gritó fuertemente al ver que todo ese hielo, sólo salía la mano de la rubia. _

_Con una adrenalina y fuerza admirable, quitó todo el hielo que la cubría, justo antes de que llegaran Estoico y su madre para ayudarle a limpiar el resto._

_Con mucha desesperación, Hipo tomó a la chica entre sus brazos. _

_-No Milady, tú no por favor. –rogó, con la voz entrecortada, incapaz de creer esa cruda realidad._

_Trató de enderezar su frente y de ver si seguía respirando. Pero en ella ya no había ninguna expresión. No se movía, no estaba ese subir y bajar que tanto adoraba en su pecho, y lo que era peor ya no escuchaba ese ritmo pausado, profundo y apasionado de los latidos de su corazón._

_Hipo se arrodilló frente al cuerpo inerte de la rubia. -No, no, no milady. -susurró tomándola entre sus brazos, dificultándole la tarea a su mamá para que la atendiera._

_Inmediatamente todos se acercaron, primero Eret que había estado al margen de todo y después, los demás jinetes; todos mirando sorprendidos lo que acababa de pasar._

_-Lo siento tanto, hijo. -comentó Valka, después de haber tratado de escuchar el mudo corazón._

_La mujer miró a su aun esposo, comunicándose con la mirada la triste noticia._

_-No…_

_-Ay mijo, lo lamento tanto. –Estoico colocó una mano sobre la espalda de él._

_-No, no, no. –movió su cabeza, tratando de asimilar lo que ocurría._

_Estoico se quitó el casco, aturdido por el acontecimiento que acaba de ocurrir. Sentía que ese no era su lugar sentía que él debía haber muerto por su hijo, no la mujer que amaba, no la mujer que sería la compañera de él, no la hija de sus mejores amigos._

_De inmediato, el Furia Nocturna se acercó a Astrid junto a Tormenta, moviéndole ligeramente la mano derecha sin darse cuenta que debajo de ella caía una pequeña alhaja._

_-Aléjense de ella, dragones inútiles. –los ahuyentó, siendo en ese momento, consientes del gran daño que habían hecho. –Largo, váyanse de aquí. –espetó con enojo y dolor._

_Los dos se miraron con culpa, especialmente la Nadder, tanto que empezó a atacar a Chimuelo, aventándole espinas y una que otra flama de fuego, alejándose de ese lugar._

_-No fue su culpa. –tranquilizó vanamente Valka. –Los buenos dragones, bajo el control de malas personas, hacen cosas malas. –musitó sin siquiera saber quién era la muchacha que estaba tirada, aunque por la plática que había tenido con él en el santuario, probablemente sería la chica de ojos hermosos y un corazón valiente de la que habló embelesado. _

_Pero esa información era insuficiente, el corazón de Hipo ya no era el mismo, pues le habían quitado la mitad de su alma._

_-No puede ser. _

.

.

**George escuchó la voz de Harold, era obvio que le pedía ayuda con algo relacionado a algún medicamento, pues era su especialidad.**

**-Dame un desinfectante canino, por favor.**

**-A la orden, jefe. –dijo el regordete asistente colocando una mano sobre su frente, como si saludara a un coronel.**

_**Jefe**_

**Esa palabra causó un eco en su cabeza. La palabra jefe no era común para él, pero por algo extraño sentía una afinación muy cercana a ese tipo de puestos. A veces sólo su gato le obedecía, aunque su madre también.**

**-¿En qué tanto piensas? –preguntó Archie.**

**Harold movió las manos nervioso.**

**-No es nada, descuida. Pensamientos fugaces que aparecen de repente en mi cabeza llena de locuras. –comentó nervioso por ser descubierto in fraganti. **

**El alter ego de Pepe Grillo sonrió. ****-A veces hay que dejar que las ideas locas fluyan, pues es la única manera de asegurarnos que podemos soñar. –le guiñó un ojo a través de sus lentes.**

**Harold sonrió con cortesía.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Los consejos son gratis, pero la decisión de tomarlos es la que cuesta.**

**Nuevamente el castaño de ojos verdes se quedó pensativo, viendo cómo el hombre del dálmata con la sombrilla se alejaba lentamente después de agradecer la pomada para Pongo.**

**.**

.

.

_Una fila perfecta se colocó ante el muelle improvisado en ese glaciar. Brutacio y Brutilda encontraron un par de arcos y un calaj con flechas que alguno de los hombres de Drago dejó olvidado, a todos les caían lágrimas que empezaban a congelarse al caer por las mejillas._

_Bocón dijo algunas palabras en honor a Astrid, pero Hipo ni siquiera entendió, en su mente se repetía constantemente una y otra vez el momento en que Astrid lo empujó y cuando los dos dragones le dispararon._

_Hipo fue el primero en lanzar la flecha, lo siguió su padre y así sucesivamente. Todos habían perdido algo, incluso Eret, que a penas y la conoció._

_Valka en un principio no supo de quién se trataba, pero notó ese cabello rubio y esa tez clara con ligeras y apenas perceptibles pecas, así fue como descubrió que la hija de sus amigos Bertha y Erick había muerto. Y lo que fue peor, era la novia de su hijo._

_Estoico y ella se tomaron fuertemente de la mano, deseando jamás estar de nuevo en esa situación._

_-Mi lady, lo siento tanto. –expresó Hipo, viendo hacia el horizonte, viendo cómo ese viejo galeón abandonado se consumía lentamente; le dolía no haberle dado el funeral que ella se merecía, y más aún le dolía el vacío que había dejado en su vida. –No… no pude cumplir con nuestra promesa. –derramó una lágrima mientras apretaba con angustia ese brazalete que una noche antes le entregó. Respiró con dolor, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía completamente sólo, a pesar de no estarlo. –Nunca fui el chico que tú merecías, y aun así me aceptaste… a tus bellos ojos, yo era perfecto, y según tú, lo fui hasta el último instante. No soy el jefe que soñabas que fuera, ni tampoco soy el protector de la paz que creía ser. _

_Nadie quiso decir nada más, el panorama pintaba bastante mal, las esperanzas no apuntaban a los hooligans, pero como todo buen jefe, Estoico salió adelante._

_-Debemos regresar._

_-¿Y cómo lo haremos, jefe? –preguntó Brutilda._

_-No tenemos dragones. –respondió Brutacio._

_Estoico y Valka se miraron._

_Hipo cerró los ojos, guardó en su chaleco cerca de su pecho la pulsera de Astrid y pensó en lo que diría su amada rubia._

_-Tienes razón, papá. Un jefe protege a los suyos. –comentó con decisión. _

_-¿Tienes alguna idea, jefe? –preguntó Patán, limpiando sus lágrimas._

_Hipo sonrió esperanzado, Astrid no permitiría que Drago se quedara con Tormenta y menos con Chimuelo. Se vengaría, se vengaría por Berk, por ella, por sus dragones, por su apasionado amor, por la historia que no terminaron de vivir y por todo lo demás…_

_-Drago no se llevó a todos los dragones. –informó Hipo, sonriendo con decisión. _

.

.

.

**Anochecería pronto, y la verdad quería regresar lo antes posible a la casa pues tenía una reñida carrera de motocicletas con su amigo Axel. Era curioso que se conocieran en ese condado, pero en una revisión médica ambos detectaron que eran los únicos dos hombres en Storybroke que no tenían pie, y curiosamente, la izquierda, por lo que en cuanto George se fue, él se dedicó a cerrar la veterinaria. Ese día había sido pesado debido a que su madre no fue a ayudarle porque tenía un resfriado, por lo que se hizo cargo de los animales que había allí.**

**Estaba por apagar la luz cuando se escuchó la campanita de la puerta abrirse.**

**Bajó la cabeza, agotado, fuera quien fuera, diría que no.**

**-Lo siento, pero estoy… -se volteó al momento que empezó a hablar, pero dejó de hacerlo por reconocer a la chica que estaba allí.**

**-Sé que es muy tarde, pero es una emergencia. –musitó la muchacha.**

**La fémina estaba agitada, su tez blanca, que en realidad estaba roja, y el gracioso flequillo se le pegaba a su frente debido al sudor. No hizo falta que preguntara, él sabía quién era.**

**-****Astrid…**

**-Am… no… Tamara. –corrigió la muchacha.**

**Harold sacudió su cabeza.**

**-Lo siento, creo que te confundí de nombre.**

.

.

_La batalla terminó y la isla completa celebró la victoria del nuevo Alfa._

_Vitoreos, aplausos, y grandes aclamaciones se escucharon, especialmente cuando los demás empezaron a recibir a sus dragones de nuevo. Todos estaban felices, pero a Hipo se le rompió el corazón nuevamente cuando encontró a la Nadder de quien fuera su novia sin nadie que la consolara._

_-Gran trabajo, Tormenta. –elogió Hipo, acariciándola justo como la rubia le enseñó. –Yo también la extraño, pero debemos aprender a vivir así. –finalizó Hipo._

_-La forma en que dominas a los dragones es única, sabes, serías un buen atrapador. –bromeó Eret, pero fue callado por la dragona._

_Ver esa conexión que de repente hubo entre ellos dos le hizo sonreír con nostalgia, en cierto momento del pasado lo había visto también con Heather, pero esa era otra historia. Miró detenidamente a la Nadder, y a través del alma que reflejaba la suya supo identificar todo lo demás._

_-Sabes, Tormenta necesitará a alguien a quién cuidar, y alguien que la cuide. –dijo, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a la reptil._

_Eret se asustó un poco._

_-¿Yo? –preguntó extrañado._

_Hipo asintió seguro. –Es el primer dragón que montaste, me parece justo._

_El hombre sonrió._

_-Será un honor. _

_No tuvo oportunidad de decir algo más porque su padre apareció, dándole un abrazo desde su espalda, alzándolo por los aires._

_-¡Ése es mi hijo! –expresó, antes de soltarlo. Hipo tosió mientras Valka se reía. –Oh, Hipo, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, y aunque lo dudes, siempre lo he estado._

_-Los dos estamos orgullosos. –finalizó la mujer, acariciando el rostro del muchacho._

_-Gracias, a ambos… estoy muy contento de que estén juntos. –manifestó, con la voz entrecortada, tomando las manos de ellos._

_-Siempre estaremos para apoyarte, hijo mío. –concluyó el jefe, quitándose el casco._

_Se volteó, soñando en ver a su rubia, jugueteando con él como lo hacía siempre, pero eso ya no pasaría. Ya no habría más bromas de su parte, ni carreras entre ellos, a partir de ahora, sólo sería él, y claro, Chimuelo._

_Sin embargo, y sin darse cuenta, alguien le pegó en un costado._

_-¡Ey! –reclamó sorprendido._

_-Lo siento, pero mi hermana me dijo que te pegara. –dijo Brutacio, chocando un casco con su consanguínea. _

_-Y allí vas de obediente. –ironizó. -¿Por qué me pegaste? –preguntó el amo de dragones, sobándose un poco._

_-Porque Astrid lo hubiera hecho para sacarte una sonrisa. –contestó una mujer rubia que venía por detrás._

_-Gylda. –habló Hipo, se mordió el labio en señal de responsabilidad, sin saber cómo iniciar esa conversación. –Yo…_

_La mujer abrazó al muchacho, interrumpiendo su habla._

_-Patapez me explicó todo… no culpo a Tormenta ni a Chimuelo, ni a ti. –dijo sin resentimientos. –Mi sobrina no lo haría. –su voz empezó a entrecortarse y sus ojos a llenarse de lágrimas. –Y tampoco lo hagas tú. –finalizó para después apartarse un poco._

_Estoico levantó los brazos, acción a la que todo el pueblo se calló._

_-Estos días, he presenciado uno de los actos más heroicos que he visto, y que se han visto en Berk. Por eso he decidido, declinar como jefe. –al decir eso, muchos murmullos empezaron a escucharse. El corazón de Hipo se aceleró, ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. –Dejo de ser el jefe, para darle la oportunidad a otra persona que hará un excelente trabajo. –comentó mientras Valka le quitaba la capa. _

_Estoico la colocó detrás de Hipo, la cual le quedaba considerablemente grande._

_-Papá, no... no estoy listo. –comentó como un niño asustado._

_-Sí lo estás, todos lo vemos, pero parece que tú no quieres hacerlo. –alentó, amarrando la capa de jefe, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros._

_El pueblo guardó silencio._

_-No… no quiero. –siguió hablando en un susurro._

_-Es tú derecho hijo. –comentó. –Yo ya estoy cansado, y si supiera que no puedes, no haría esto. Toma tu lugar… –sonrió._

_El castaño siguió con sus dudas._

_-Tienes el corazón de un jefe, y el alma de un dragón, hijo. Sólo tú puedes unir los mundos tan maravillosos para formar uno mejor. –animó Valka._

_Giró a su alrededor, buscando la aprobación de otros, la mayoría sonreía, especialmente la gente joven._

_-__Astrid quería que yo fuera el jefe. –susurró a Bocón, que estaba al lado de él._

_-Entonces hazlo por ella, muchacho. –dijo, indicando que se agachara para que fuera marcado por Gothi. –Toma este cargo, y ella siempre estará contigo._

_El silencio se escuchó, la anciana colocó la marca y le hizo una leve reverencia. _

_Con duda y cautela se enderezó, pasó saliva, miró a Bocón quién le sonreía y después a sus padres, que por más que ocultaran, reprimían lágrimas de felicidad y nostalgia mezcladas._

_-¡El jefe ha llegado a casa! –expresaron Estoico y su amigo herrero, para después dar oportunidad de un gran escándalo que todo Berk manifestó, seguramente siendo escuchado por todo el archipiélago._

_Hipo sonrió ante la aceptación del pueblo, reprimió sus ganas de llorar, miró al cielo, sintiendo que Astrid estaba con él._

"_¡Te necesito a mi lado, mi lady!" _

_¡Larga vida al jefe!_

_._

_._

_._

**El chico sólo dijo su nombre, sin oportunidad de reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía por qué le había dicho así, no conocía a nadie que se llamara Astrid, ¿o sí? Claro que conocía a esa chica, no por nada había estado sorprendido por su belleza desde, bueno, no recordaba desde cuándo, podría decir que desde siempre, pero el punto era que haría una excepción y la ayudaría en lo que fuera necesario.**

**-Claro, claro… dime, ¿cuál es la emergencia? –preguntó torpemente.**

**-Es mi cotorra. –soltó de abrupto, poniendo al animalito sobre el mostrador. –Se rompió un ala.**

**Hipo abrió los ojos, sorprendido. **

**-Déjame ver. **

**Ambos pasaron a la sala de revisión, en la cual, Harold colocó al ave, quien emitía uno que otro pillido a causa del dolor.**

**-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? –preguntó examinándola cuidadosamente.**

**-No sé, iba camino a mi casa… y la encontré tirada en la calle. A veces sale a buscarme y me encuentra en el camino, pero… -la rubia de la trenza hablaba algo cansada e incrédula. -¿Se pondrá bien? –preguntó la tenista.**

**Harold asintió tranquilizándola. **

**-No es tan grave como parece.**

.

.

_El mercader Johan regresó al puerto de Berk, donde tenía una leyenda sobre un mago que podía hacer cualquier tipo de trato y hechizo, siempre y cuando se le pagara lo suficiente, así que, en un intento desesperado por disminuir la tristeza de su hijo, Valka y Estoico, con ayuda de Bocón, decidieron realizar ese trato, con la intención de devolver a la vida a esa rubia que se llevó el corazón de su hijo, o bien, cambiar el pasado para que ella no muriera._

_._

_._

**No pasó mucho tiempo para que la habilidad de Harold y la fortaleza de la cotorra le ayudaron terminar pronto.**

**-Listo. –dijo Hipo, entregando la cotorra en manos de Tamara. Ella puso sus garras sobre el dedo de la rubia.**

**-Muchas gracias, Harold. –expresó la fémina, sonriendo con tranquilidad.**

**Harold sonrió también, embelesado por la radiante luz de ella.**

**-Te pediré que la traigas cada semana para ver cómo reacciona, es importante que no intente volar, puede volver a lastimarse.**

**-¿Escuchaste eso, Yvara? Nada de vuelos nocturnos. –advirtió jugando con su pico.**

**En cuanto escuchó el nombre del ave.**

**-¿Yvara? –preguntó curioso.**

**-Sí, así se llama, en noruego significa…**

**-Tormenta. –finalizó el chico.**

**-Huy, al parecer sabes de noruego. –infirió interesada.**

**-Sí, me gustan las lenguas con orígenes escandinavo y nórdico, de hecho tengo un gato en mi casa, se llama Tannlos, significa…**

**-Chimuelo. –concluyó la rubia, robándole la palabra, sonriendo con complicidad.**

**Y como ocurre en cada historia desde que Emma Swan llegó a Storybroke, esos vikingos empezaron a soñar con su final feliz, ese que la reina malvada les arrebató cruelmente, reencontrándose, demostrando que el destino y el amor verdadero podían mucho más que un conjuro.**

.

.

.

_-No me busquen más, están ante Rumplestilskin. –apareció de la nada ese decrepito y ágil mago en medio de esa choza vikinga. Valka, Estoico y Bocón estaban presentes, iniciando los planes para viajar, pero el Oscuro se les adelantó._

_-Hemos escuchado algunas cosas de ti. –comentó Estoico. -Queremos hacer un trato contigo. _

_-El trato consiste en…_

_-Lo se querida, pero no puedo hacer lo que ustedes desean. No necesito escuchar para saber qué es lo que quieren. Ustedes vienen a pedirme que vuelva a la vida a Astrid Hofferson, ¿no es así?_

_Los vikingos se quedaron boquiabiertos pues ninguno de los tres había comentado sus intenciones y ese viejo mago acababa de adivinarlas, vaya que sí era poderoso._

_-Sabemos que realizas tratos, y queremos realizarlo, efectivamente queremos que la novia de nuestro hijo vuelva a la vida de alguna forma sabemos que tú puedes conseguirlo. –empezó Estoico._

_-En realidad no puedo volver a la vida. –dijo dando un brinquito. –De poderlo hacer, hace mucho que habría vuelto a alguien a la vida. –murmuró, refiriéndose a su amada Bella. –Es algo que nunca nadie ha realizado, va en contra de la primer regla, la segunda es interferir en el amor. Fuera de esas cosas, querida, puedo ayudarte de muchas maneras._

_Los vikingos se desilusionaron un poco. El mercader Johan había comentado que ese viejo podía utilizar la magia a su conveniencia, pero no habló de límites. _

_-¿Y volver en el tiempo no se puede? -preguntó el herrero curioso._

_-Oh claro que se puede. –incluso rio, dando un saltito graciosamente. –Es un hechizo difícil, pero ahora lo que yo quiero saber es lo que ustedes pueden darme a cambio de volver el tiempo._

_Los amigos se alegraron. _

_-¿Qué es lo que pides? -preguntó Valka. –Tenemos oro, madera, aliados…_

_-Cualquier cosa a cambio de la felicidad de mi hijo. –comentó Estoico, tomando la mano de su esposa._

_Rumplestilskin pensó detenidamente visualizando su futuro y vio qué es lo que le convenía._

_-Quiero que me enseñen a entrenar a un dragón._

_Los tres se miraron confundidos._

_-En realidad quiero que controlen a un dragón que me ha causado muchos problemas._

_Valka suspiró, esa era su especialidad._

_-¿Qué clase de dragón es? -preguntó Valka teniendo en mente la manera de darle lecciones, aunque no se confiaba del todo._

_-Es un dragón único, querida, vive en una tierra muy lejana a este archipiélago vikingo en el que ustedes están y quiero estar preparado para domarlo por algo que tengo planeado._

_-Los dragones no se doman ni se pueden controlar, lo que puedes hacer es enseñarles a que sean leales a ti. -habló Valka con solemnidad._

_-Entonces si no hay lecciones de dragones no hay hechizo para volver el tiempo. –chantajeo Rumple a punto de tronar los dedos y marcharse._

_-Hecho. -acordó el jefe sin siquiera preguntarle a su esposa._

_-¡Estoico! –regañaron sus amigos y Valka._

_El oscuro sonrío, y se dedicó a preparar el hechizo interesante._

_-Se requieren varias cosas. Volver en el tiempo no es sencillo, de hecho este hechizo sólo lo he realizado dos veces. Deben traerme cuatro objetos, deben representar la inteligencia, la inocencia, el valor y el cuarto y más importante… el amor._

_Los vikingos se quedaron pensando en esos cuatro objetos y cómo podían representarse; así que en un parpadeo el mago desapareció de esa choza vikinga._

_En un par de días, y bajo la sospecha de Hipo, nuevamente le llamaron al mago para realizar el conjuro, estaban en medio del bosque, en plena noche._

_-Aquí está un libro con recomendaciones para entrenar a un dragón. –comentó Valka, entregando un libro con notas, muy parecido al libro de dragones que había en la Academia._

_Rumplestilskin examinó el libro. –Un libro no me sirve, querida, necesito un entrenador. _

_Estoico estaba a punto de repelar cuando escucharon un rugido de dragón y a su jinete descender._

_-¿Y para qué necesitas un entrenador? –preguntó el ahora jefe de Berk._

_Rumplestilskin sonrió victorioso, esa era la opción que buscaba_

_-Para traer a tu lady de vuelta._

_Cuando escuchó eso, Hipo abrió los ojos, al igual que Chimuelo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Lo que oye, maestro de dragones. Sus padres me han buscado para hacer un hechizo que regresará el tiempo, evitando la trágica muerte de Astrid. –informó dando brinquitos._

_-¿Cómo hará eso? –preguntó en el momento en que bajó de la espalda del dragón._

_-Con cuatro ingredientes secretos, ¿los traen?_

_Hipo volteó a ver a sus padres y Bocón, ellos asintieron y en las cuatro esquinas del cuadro que previamente había sido dibujado, colocaron un artefacto._

_-Veamos… una espada vikinga, señal de valentía; señal de la inocencia, un muñequito en forma de dragón, qué lindo. –se expresó al tomar el primer y único muñeco que Valka le hizo a su hijo cuando era pequeño. –Un libro de dragones como señal de sabiduría, y… como señal de amor… -Rumple tomó ese anillo. -¿Qué es esto? _

_-El anillo que le iba a dar a Astrid. –comentó Hipo en un susurro, viendo a sus padres, regañándolos con la mirada por haberlo tomando del lugar en donde estaba._

_-Puede funcionar. –contestó, jugando con sus manos. _

_Hipo estaba a la expectativa, esperando que todo estuviera en orden, no creía esa opción, sabía que en ese mundo había magia, pero jamás la había tenido a su alcance._

_-Sólo les advierto que esta magia es muy poderosa, y toda magia viene con un precio._

_-El precio fueron los consejos para entrenar dragones. –insinuó Valka._

_-No querida, ese es el precio por el hechizo, la magia es diferente._

_-¿Qué puede pasar? –preguntó Hipo._

_-Pues que cambie el presente._

_-Es lo que deseo, quiero a Astrid de nuevo._

_Rumplestilskin sonrió de nuevo._

_-Dame la pulsera._

_Todos miraron extrañados por esa petición._

_Hipo apretó fuertemente esa alhaja dentro de sus ropas. _

_-Es lo que tengo de Astrid._

_-Lo sé, por eso vale más. Hay amor en esto._

_Algo dubitativo e inseguro la entregó, poniéndola en lugar del anillo. _

_Una vez que inició el conjuro, Hipo se acercó a sus padres._

_-¿Es verdad?, ¿Astrid volverá? –preguntó esperanzado._

_Estoico sonrió y colocó las manos de él en el hombro._

_-Será como si nunca se hubiese ido, ni siquiera recordaremos el dolor. –prometió Valka, tomando de la mano a su esposo._

_Rumplestilskin dijo un par de palabras y mucho viento empezó a envolverlos como si fuera un remolino._

_-A propósito, necesito algo, más. –dijo antes de marcharse. Se acercó a Hipo y adentró su mano a su pecho, el muchacho, con algo de dolor, aguantó el horror mientras que el mago de piel dorada le arrancaba el corazón._

_Lo presentes vieron con inhumanismo esa escena._

_El brujo carcajeó._

_-Son tan tontos como esa rubia, también cayeron. –se regodeó de su máxima inteligencia._

_-¡Teníamos un trato! –exclamó el pelirrojo, viendo la atrocidad que le habían hecho a su hijo. _

_-Y lo seguimos teniendo, pero yo dije que toda magia viene con un precio._

_Al decir eso, sacó de su bolsa otro corazón._

_Chimuelo gruñó, siendo calmado por Hipo, quien a pesar de no tener un corazón, seguía teniendo voluntad._

_-¿Por qué has quitado mi corazón? –preguntó con horror._

_-Oh, muchacho, tu novia me hizo la misma pregunta. _

_Haddock abrió los ojos._

_-Y te responderé igual… el amor es una debilidad. Te quito tu corazón para que no lo escuches después. En realidad es un favor._

_-Pero sin su corazón él no podrá amar._

_-Incorrecto. –indicó con su dedo. –Podrá amar, pero me deberá obedecer a mí. Además… tu corazón no estará solo, el corazón de tu lady le hará compañía._

_-Eres un traidor, Rumplestilskin. –comentó Estoico, antes de que todo fuera absorbido por el vórtice del tiempo._

_-Sólo cobro intereses, eso no es traición, a propósito, Astrid ya había hecho un trato conmigo, ella también participó en un conjuro de tiempo porque quería evitar que Estoico muriera, pero ella terminó muerta en el intento. –comentó feliz y manipulador._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó Valka, sosteniéndose de un árbol._

_-Lo que escucharon, y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera recordarán nada de mí, adiós. –dijo, para después tronar los dedos y marcharse rumbo al Bosque Encantado, donde pondría en marcha su plan para domar al gran dragón llamado Maléfica y guardar en ella una poción que contuviera el "amor verdadero"._

_-¡No!, ¡Estoico! –gritó Valka, entrado a ese hoyo atemporal que los mandaría directamente a ese momento que cambió la vida del archipiélago vikingo._

_._

_._

_._

**.**

_El mago ya no necesito los corazones de Hipo ni de Astrid, pues otro valiente príncipe logró guardar dentro del dragón esa pequeña poción del amor verdadero, realizada con los cabellos de Blancanieves y el príncipe encantador. _

_Por eso es que el Oscuro ingresó dentro de la choza en la que vivían el ahora matrimonio Haddock, pues el tiempo había vuelto a su causualidad normal, en la que Estoico no estaba, pero sí Astrid Hofferson._

_-Pero sí que se nota el amor aquí. –musitó, trepado de una ventana. Así que ellos mientras dormían, Rumplestilskin partió los corazones de ambos por la mitad y a cada quien le dio la mitad que le correspondía pero aún en su saco dejó guardados las mitades de los dos enamorados. -Un día buscarán sus corazones, mientras tanto, no podrán escuchar sus sentimientos, se verán obligados a obedecer a los demás, no sabrán cómo escuchar al corazón porque no tienen uno…_

_El mago brincó graciosamente y desapareció de nuevo, dirigiéndose al Bosque Encantado, donde lo esperaban para hacer más tratos de magia. Justo cuando se fue, ambos despertaron al sentir una presión en su pecho, observaron a los dos lados pero no notaron nada _

_-¡Qué extraño! -comentó Astrid_

_-Ni que lo digas, ¿también sentiste eso? –indagó Hipo, poniéndose en pie._

_La rubia asintió._

_-Se me fue el sueño, iré a ver qué es lo que sucede._

_-Yo te acompaño, Hipo._

_Durante la noche no hubo señales de problemas, solo un agradable silencio y una tranquilidad que todos los aldeanos disfrutaban desde que Hipo era el nuevo jefe y con mayor razón desde que Astrid se convirtió en su esposa._

_-Al parecer sólo fue una pesadilla o algo que ambos tuvimos. - infirió el jefe Berk, tomando la mano de Astrid._

_-Creo que así es chico dragón. –se acercó para darle un beso y deleitarse con esos labios que había conquistado mucho años atrás. _

_-Qué te parece si el día de mañana vamos a volar en la noche. –preguntó el chico después de besarse._

_-Yo creo que será otro día porque el día de mañana recuerda que es el la fiesta conmemorativa por el aniversario de... _

_-De la muerte de mi padre. –terminó con nostalgia._

_-Ay Hipo, si hubiera una forma de que cambiara el pasado créeme que lo haría._

_Cuando Hipo escucho esas palabras, el sueño que había tenido regresó a su mente._

_-No mi lady, no digas eso. Las cosas pasaron por algo además no quiero sonar grosero pero si me hubiera tocado elegir entre a mi padre o perderte a ti en ese momento, créeme que mil veces elegiría perder a mi padre._

_-Hipo…_

_-Es la verdad, bonita, necesito que sepas eso, no quiero ni siquiera imaginar lo que sería vivir sin ti._

_-Yo tampoco quiero estar sin ti nunca, me haces tanta falta, siento como si enmi corazón solamente tuviera la mitad y que tú fueras mi complemento_

_-Exacto, así es…_

_._

_._

_._

**Esa misma noche, Harold quedó de verse con Tamara, le iba a dar esa pulsera que Axel le hizo el favor de comprar, con el Señor Gold, pero, en el claro de ese bosque, Tamara llegó echa una furia, dándole un golpe en el hombro.**

**-Ouch. –se quejó Hipo.**

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó sobándose.**

**-Eso es por tus mentiras.**

**-¿Qué mentiras?**

**Le volvió a pegar.**

**-Por decir que no tenías dinero para pagar la renta de tu local de veterinaria al Señor Gold.**

**-Es la verdad. –comentó.**

**-¿Y por qué pagaste el tratamiento de mi tía? –preguntó sin creer que fuera tan lindo.**

**Harold se sonrojó.**

**-Axel y Paige también me ayudaron.**

**-Y también te ayudaron a pagar la renta de mi departamento, ¿no? **

**Asintió levemente. –Esa si la pagué yo.**

**Tamara resopló, vaya que se llevó una sorpresa cuando fue a pedirle al Señor Gold una prórroga, diciéndole que pagaría después.**

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**-Porque siento que tú eres mi otra mitad. –respondió. –No veo mi vida sin ti, y quiero estar allí para ti, de la forma que sea.**

**Tamara sonrió, aunque reprimió sus ganas de dar saltos de felicidad. Así que le dio un golpe mucho más fuerte.**

**-Ouch. –se quejó el chico.**

**-Eso es por tardar tanto en decírmelo. **

**-¿Qué? –preguntó sin entender bien.**

**-Esto es por pagar mis deudas sin decirme la verdad. –empinó otro golpe. –Y esto, es por todo lo demás. **

**No se hizo esperar más, para que la rubia se abalanzara contra el chico, y le diera un beso, un beso que sirvió de reconocimiento, porque justo en ese momento… otro beso de amor verdadero se llevaba a cabo, rompiendo la maldición oscura que los había llevado hasta allí.**

**Se separaron en el momento que se percataron de ese cambio.**

**-Mi lady…**

**-Mi chico dragón…**

**Ambas miradass quedaron obsortas recordando los sucesos de Berk y el porqué estaban allí.**

**-¿Qué ya no nos reconocen? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas**

**Los enamorados volteron para ver a sus amigos, cayendo en cuenta de la verdad.**

**-No puede ser. –musitaron los dos.**

**Los dragones eran humanos.**

**Los cuatro amigos y los cuatro enamorados se abrazaron, la maldición se había roto y ahora ellos podrían regresar a su hogar, a Berk, aunque les faltaba algo importante, recuperar esa parte de sus corazones que por amor se les habían arrebatado, para que tuvieran la oportunidad de escuchar al corazón, pero ésa, era otra historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la autora:**

Sé que hay muchas muchas dudas, pero es que este fic que quedó super largo que eliminé muchas escenas, como las de Astrid realizando el tratado, los momentos de Estoico y Valka juntos, la relación de Tamara y Harold, así como la de Paige y Axel.

Tanto me faltó que creo que haré un fic de esto, claro, si les gusta.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por su comprensión en esta etapa difícil que pasé.

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**Publicado: **31 de marzo de 2015


End file.
